Edelmaa Great War
The Edelmaa Great War or just The Great War was a war fought in the continent of Edelmaa. It spanned for two years and devastated the lands. It started as an simple Civil War with Peasants fighting Royalists, but it ended up devouring all the land and more belligerents joined as the war went on. This war was the so called Fourth turning point in the Edelmaa history as a new reign was established under Jiri Baathúr. Background In , Lord Samuel Perickard, betrayed the peasants after being disgusted by their behavior. This triggered the Great Serf Proclamation, in which King Henrinion declared the peasant rights to be abolished. Essentially making them serfs. The peasants started to plot a revolt. Lord Samuel's heir Octavio Perickard stayed behind to lead the upcoming revolt. Octavio was accompanied by his younger brothers Abe and Konrad. Octavio stayed behind for few reasons. He was young and thought of himself as a freedom fighter for the peasant folk. His brother Abe took the cause to extremist levels, even adopting the Edelander culture completely. Konrad was more enthusiastic about the military aspects than the actual cause. At first the objective of the revolt was to get the attention of the new government. Most peasants at the time were serfs. In addition, even the actual landed peasants did not have too many rights. Also the semi-democratic government system ''Tri-partite monarchy ''had been dissolved. The revolt, if could not achieve anything else at least wished to accomplish in bringing back the Tri-partite monarchy. Death of King Henrinion In 20 May King Henrinion died leaving the throne to his inbred son Hanren. To the peasants, this was a great time to revolt as the kingdom was in disarray. The succession was a big question as everybody knew that Hanren was not a intelligent king. The revolt began in the largest city of the western region, Meta-Gudur (Bumtown). Thousands of peasants took control of the city, massacring all the royal army soldiers and their families, except for the few that joined them. Entirety of the west and south joined the revolt with the exceptions of Maakor Castle and Leowell. Eastern region was the only region that joined the Kingdom's cause. Strategies and Tactics Most of the Royal army sided with the new King. This was worrying for Octavio as this meant the lack of experienced troops. From the 14,000 royal army soldiers, only 1,000 joined the peasant cause. These soldiers were armed with quality weapons as well as properly armored. Majority of the peasant army was very light unarmored peasant levies. Some had spears and lumber men had axes and hunters had bows, but most were armed with the simplest of weapons during the first years. However the biggest worry the rebel commanders had was the lack of cavalry. They had a lot of horses, but nobody knew how to fight whilst mounted. So they began training with the more experienced royal army defectors. The rebels had some idea how to win the war. Most favored strategy was to capture Charlington. Charlington is the city that owns the province that produces most food in the entire realm. If the rebels were to capture Charlington, they could win the royalists in attrition warfare. The Rebels also had more manpower. Other plan, the more riskier, was to face them in the field and win a decisive battle. This plan was lacking as the Rebel army was too large to supply en masse. Also the Royalists had more experienced troops and commanders, so victory in battle seemed unlikely. The main leader of the rebellion, Lord Octavio decided to go with his own "do what you think is smart" plan which proved naturally bad. Category:Wars